ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Sugilite
"Sugilite" is the Crystalsapien guardian of the planet Petropia & its people the Petrosapiens. History The original Sugilite is believed to have been destroyed along with Petropia & its people (bounty hunter Tetrax was the only survivor) by Vilgax. However a sample of Sugilite's (along a Petrosapien's) DNA was taken to be stored by Azmuth to be used later by the Omnitrix. This created a genetic back-up of Sugilite within the Omnitrix in the form of Chromastone. While exploring the shattered remains of his homeworld, Tetrax discovered the truth behind the crystal Vilgax used to destroy Petropia (which Tetrax unwittingly handed to Vilgax) served as a back-up for Petropia & its people. With the knowlegde Tetrax stole the back-up crystal from Vilgax and sought out Ben Tennyson in order to release Sugilite's genetic back-up from the Omnitrix. He demanded that Ben handover Chromastone, forcing Ben to transform, however Tetrax was unaware Chromastone was damaged in Force Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 & had reformed into Diamondhead. Tetrax used a sonic device to shatter Diamondhead, releasing the Chromastone/Sugilite. Tetrax then gives Chromastone/Sugilite the crystal back-up which he absorbs then flies off into space to restore Petropia & its people. However Tetrax theft of the back-up crystal doesn't go unnoticed by Vilgax, who follows Tetrax to Earth. Chromastone/Sugilite returns to the shattered ruins of Petropia and begins to reconstruct it. Vilgax chases after Ben, Gwen, Kevin, & Tetrax cornering them in a factory. Kevin accidently reveals Chromastone/Sugilite has it. Vilgax flies to Chromastone's location to find a restored planet Petropia. Outraged over the theft of "his crystal" to restore a dead world, Vilgax beats Chromastone/Sugilite demanding he return the crystal. Chromastone/Sugilite pleads for mercy, asking Vilgax to let him continue reviving the planet, however Vilgax reveals he has no mercy. Ben & Co. arrive to late to save Chromastone/Sugilite from Vilgax, who then removes the crystal from Chromastone/Sugilite only to discover the crystals power has been drained & flies off disappointed. The dying Chromastone/Sugilite gives Ben a second back-up crystal wanting Ben to finish what he started. Ben then takes the crystal from Chromastone/Sugilite as he fades away. Ben transforms it to Diamondhead (revealing Diamondhead knows what to do) & uses the crystal to revive Petropia's people. This revives the original Sugilite who introduces himself to Ben & thanks him for his help in restoring Petropia & its people (stating they are in his debt). He also reveals that Chromastone still remains within the Omnitrix. He returns to his post as Guardian of Petropia & its people. Abilities Sugilite's shares the same abilities as Chromastone, along with the powers of flight & can travel through space (possibly at the speed of light). He also has the ability to restore the planet Petropia & its people if they are destroyed, by using a special crystalized back-up when a nearby group of star are aligned. By channling the energy from the star-alignment Sugilite can use it to power the restoration of the planet and its people. Trivia *Chromastone seems to be a genetic copy/backup of Sugilite. This may explain Chromastone's strong connection to Diamondhead (as Sugilite is their guardian), seeing as Diamondhead instinctively knew how to use the backup crystal to revive the Petrosapiens. This may also explain why (in Force Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2) Ben reconstructed in the form of Diamondhead after Vilgax shattered Chromastone. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Heroes